Two Brothers to Save them All
by ThisGuy168
Summary: Mass effect 2 with my own twist.When the two brothers Alice and Mark Shepard save the galaxy from Saren and the Reapers, they become heroes of the citadel, but when one of them dies from an unknown ship, will the galaxy ever be the same?Or the sudden rumors that she is alive prove truth? May replace Zaeed with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote. First of all, I won't be using any DLC, except for armor. As stated in the summary, I want to replace Zaeed for an OC character because I don't know much about Zaeed and I don't like to write about things I don't know. Hope you like it and leave a review and follow if you did.

We are the Shepards and this is our story. I am Lieutenant-Commander Mark Shepard and I have a twin sister, Alice.

We were raised in the farming colony of Mindoir. It was a relatively safe colony and we were happy there.

But one day, Batarian slavers attacked the colony, killed our father and enslaved our mother. We were both 16 years old.

In that day, Alice killed for the first time. That changed her forever and molded her personality.

An Alliance soldier called David Anderson saved us and inspired by that man we enlisted in the army at the age of 18.

I wasn't the strongest man but I was very smart and extensively trained in hacking and using my omni-tool to do damage. I also had biotic implants to make me even stronger.

My sister on the other hand was a powerhouse and trained in weapon handling and in her physical strength.

We had a traumatic mission in Akuze when a tresher maw attack decimated our entire unit. Only we survived.

In 2183, our life had another turn when a mission to recover a Prothean beacon in Eden Prime ended up in the death of a Spectre.

The reason: a turian Spectre called Saren made an alliance with an ancient AI created by the Quarians and with an synthetic race called Reapers, who have the sole objective of wipe out all organic life.

When presented with this evidence, the Council striped Saren o his Spectre status and made us the first human Spectres.

We had a mission, take down Saren, the Geth and the Reapers.

During the mission, we encountered an asari scientist, a krogan bounty hunter, a quarian pilgrim, and two human soldiers.

We became a family during that mission.

We completed that mission, but noy without casualties. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams sacrificed herself in Virmire and we almost lost Wrex, too.

But we made it. We prevented a Reaper Invasion, defeated Saren, saved the council and elected Anderson the first human Counciler.

Now we are named the Heroes of the Citadel and the galaxy is safe but the question is… for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey readers( if I have any)! My upload schedule will depend on the reception I get but it will probably be 2 chapters a week. Also, English is not my first language so help me improve it. Leave a review and follow me if you liked it!

I was on my quarters resting for a bit when I received a message from my brother. He broke an arm during the fight with Saren and was being treated in the Citadel and I hadn't got a message from him since I was sent to investigate some missing ships that disappeared, most likely because of the Geth. I immediately checked the message.

He is my twin brother and I love him. We protect each other since that disasterous day in Mindoir.

If it weren't for Anderson none of us would have the life we have today. He is like a father to us.

Anyway, I opened the voice message and listened to Mark's smooth voice:

"Hey sis! So, the doctor said that my arm is almost healed and I will probably get back to training within another week. The people in the citadel are amazing we are their heroes, especially after we saved the council."

" Anderson is adapting to its new position as the human councilor. He says that we should have picked Udina but I replied that I prefer someone that knows what is going on and doesn't bullshit is way past problems."

"I really miss you Alice. When you come back we should grab a beer in the Citadel. Me, Liara and Wrex are waiting for you."

"Be safe!"

I was really relived that my brother was okay.

Although we have our differences in character, we've been through, we love each other.

That was when I heard the explosion.

The ship shook has something hit the ships' armor. I lost balance and fell against a wall. I had to get to the armory and get my armor. We were being attacked.

I ran from the room as quick as I could straight to the elevator, since we still had power.

I found some crewman screaming "Commander! Commander!"

I ordered them to help put down the fires that raised from the explosion while I put the armor to fight the invasors.

When I finished, another explosion stroke the Normandy and the crewman died.

"Damn it!" I thought.

The next thing I did was get to the shuttles to help evacuate.

There wasn't anything we could do to save the ship.

I managed to get to the CIC with only minor damage and as I was getting to the shuttles, I saw Kaidan.

I loved Kaiden.

During our mission to stop Saren, we fell in love.

I always wondered why.

We were so different. He was a sentinel, I was a soldier. He was calm and comprehensive, I was aggressive and hot- tempered, and yet we couldn't live without each other.

We kissed passionately and finally I spoke:

-Distress beacon is ready for launch.

-Will the Alliance get here in time?

-They damn well better, we didn't gave them so much power for them to leave us here to die.

-Joker doesn't want to abandon the Normandy… I'm not going either.

- The Normandy is lost, going down with the ship won't change that. Get to the shuttle, I'll take care of Joker.

-But…

- I gave you an order.

As I said this, I kissed him again. He got the message.

-I love you, Alice.

-I love you too, Kaidan.

So I made through the room filled with fire. It was heart breaking seeing the once filled with people room burning.

I decided that I was going to get revenge on the assholes that did this.

I had to put the helmet on to breathe through the disintegrated way to the cockpit where Joker was trying to save a lost cause.

And there it was, Joker.

He just wouldn't leave his baby behind.

-Joker, we have to get out of here!- I screamed.

-No, I won't abandon the Normandy, I can still save her!

-The Normandy is dead, and so will we be if you don't get out of here.

-No way I'll…OH NO!

Another beam was launched against the dying corpse of our ship. That made Joker change his mind.

-Alright, let's get out of here- he said, sounding defeated.

But the ship was attacked once again and I, in a split second decision, pushed Joker into the shuttle and was sucked by space.

The part that was giving oxygen to my helmet broke. I knew I was going to die.

As I ran out of air, my last thoughts were of Mark, Kaiden, my crew and my deceased family.

And then I stopped breathing.

AN: I forgot to say this on my other chapter but I do not own any o Mass Effect brilliant content.


End file.
